Megumi Aino
Megumi Aino is the main character on Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl, who is always energetic. Megumi's alter ago is Cure Lovely, and her Form Changes are Cherry Flamenco and Lollipop Hip Hop. Her third form is Innocent Form, and her true form is Forever Lovely. Personality Energetic and smiling and and full of grace, she is popular with everyone. She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive whatever happens, and with the strength of heart and will to give everything she can always overcome it. She is pretty much interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. Appearance As a civilian, Megumi has dark pink hair styled in a ponytail and scarlet eyes. As Cure Lovely, her hair becomes longer, changes to a brighter shade of pink, and remains in a ponytail. On the left side of her head is a pink heart-shaped barette with light pink ribbons. Her main outfit consists of a light pink/white top with puffy sleeves with gold lining the ends of the sleeves. She also wears a dark gray vest also lined in gold with a pink collar. There are light pink ruffles at the bottom and on the neckline. On her chest is a pink and white bow with a gold heart-shaped brooch. A light pink winglike bow is in the back. Her skirt is pink with some light pink ruffles lining it. She has white arm warmers around her arms and long white boots decorated with a pink bow on the side of the ankle and light pink heart-shaped earrings. Around her left wrist is her LovePreBrace and the PreChanMirror hangs from her right hip. In her Lollipop HipHop form, her hair changes into twintails and a big green bow with a gold star in the middle appears on her head. She wears a green top with a short-sleeved yellow and pink jacket that looks halfway zipped up. She also wears a yellow, green and light yellow-layered skirt. On her feet are long black socks/stockings as well as one long yellow boot on her right leg and one short yellow boot with a pink and green cuff. She also has a yellow choker around her neck and green star-shaped earrings. In her Cherry Flamenco form, she wears a red top with a black top underneath. The sleeves are ruffled and there are also ruffles along the front with a red, pink and black heart-like decoration at the bottom.The skirt is flowing and lined in pink with a shorter black skirt underneath it. There is a giant rose on the left hip. For accessories, her hair is once again in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon and a rose. There is red cloth around the lower part of her arms. Lastly, she has black high-heeled shoes with a ribbon on the front of each. Attacks *Lovely Beam *Lovely Punching Punch *Lovely Rising Sword *Lovely Heart Restruction - Cure Lovely charges two beam of light and shoots it at the enemy. *Lovely Explosion Bomb - Cure Lovely attacks with a fiery wave, signalling the coming of her Cherry Flamenco form Finishers *Pinky Love Shoot - Her solo finisher. *Passion Dynamite - Cherry Flamenco's Attack. *Pop'n'Sonic Attack - Lollipop Hip Hop's Attack. *Twin Miracle Power Shoot - Her finisher with Cure Princess. Trivia *Megumi is the third lead Cure in a row whose first name starts with the letter "M". *Megumi is similar to Mana Aida. **Both are pink Cures. **Both have the initials M.A. **Both have "Ai" in their names, albeit different kanji. **Both have ponytails when transformed. *They are similar in personality - being popular with others, courageous, energetic, full of love, and being unable to leave people with problems. *Megumi shares her name with Megumi Yumehara, Nozomi's mother. *She is also similar to Tsubomi Hanasaki. **Both are pink cures. **Both have ponytails when transformed. **Both have pink hair color when they are transformed. **Both have scarlet hair color in their civilian forms. *Megumi's surname's romaji spelling is one letter away from Miki Aono's surname, which uses the same "no" kanji. *Megumi shares her last name with Minako Aino/Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon, albeit with a different "no" kanji. She is the second Pretty Cure to partially share her surname with a Sailor Senshi, following Akane Hino. *She is the second lead Cure to have black on her outfit, preceded by Cure Black. **She is also the second lead Cure to have a yellow Cure outfit (Lollipop Hip Hop), preceded by Saki Hyuuga when she is in her Cure Bright form. ***Interestingly, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star shares Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'s form changing thematic as well as starting off with two Cures (Lovely and Princess and Bloom and Egret) who are soon joined by two other heroines (Honey and Fortune and the Kiryuu sisters). *In her Lollipop Hip Hop form, Lovely is the fourth lead Cure to wear her hair in pigtails, preceded by Cure Peach, Cure Melody, and Cure Happy. *She is the first Cure to share her name with her seiyuu, Megumi Nakajima. *She looks like Miyuki Hoshizora and Mana Aida because of her long socks and her jacket. *She is the fourth Pretty Cure to have initials A.M. after Miki Aono, Mana Aida and Aguri Madoka. Princess Marie Ange also has same initials but she is not a Cure. *She is the second Pretty Cure to wear make-up in her Cure form after Cure Ace. (In this case, in Cherry Flamenco form). *She is the fourth Pretty Cure to represent love after Love Momozono, Mana Aida and Aguri Madoka. *In her Cherry Flamenco form, she is the first Pretty Cure to wear high heels instead of boots. *Cure Lovely is the only main Cure in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! who was shown getting her powers. Cure Princess, Cure Honey and Cure Fortune all received their powers without it being shown in the series. *Despite being the leader of her respective Pretty Cure team, she is the last member to gain her powers. *Despite the fact that Megumi is played by Megumi Nakajima, Megumi Nakajima also had a role in Pokemon Best Wishes for playing Meloetta. *Megumi, along with the other Happiness Charge cures, appeared as Cure Lovely to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. Gallery Visual of the pink Cures as babies.jpg|Visual of the pink Cures as babies Merchandise 61N5Erh82hL._AA1128_.jpg CurelovelyFIGURE.jpg CureLovelyFunwariCureFriends.jpg CureLovelyPreCoord.jpg 61NpyF09DxL._AA1500_.jpg Dolls1.jpg 480px-Dolls2.jpg Hgshjduwhsj,ddidj.jpg 31SEhu5Ns4L.jpg 31r56PbfwwL.jpg 1000087745_4.jpg Lodoododod.jpg Happinesscharhe_dolls.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:The Chosen One Category:Elementals Category:Successors Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:Famous Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Damsels Category:Fighters Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable